Fractured State
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Texas was just another mercenary for Project Freelancer, William was a soldier for Charon, their meeting would change the course of events of the galaxy. Somewhat follows the show. Rated T for violence, profanity and death. Chapters every few weeks.
1. Tex

**Sup guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Red vs Blue. 800-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does. **

**(Mother of invention, 2 hours before Season 9 events)**

The _Paris_-Class Heavy frigate continued through space. The bridge of the ship was much quieter and more subdued then the rest of the ship.

"Agent Texas." The director stated, looking at the scoreboard and into the cold, dark, emptiness of space. He could already tell who was behind him by the footsteps alone.

"Director." Came the response, it was clipped, he couldn't tell if it was anger or just tired and at this point, second nature to her.

"I assume you know why I called you to the bridge?" The Director asked, Texas crossed her arms in the shadows of the room, she didn't have her armor, all he saw was a tinge of fiery red hair in the corner.

"Charon, you wanted to talk about Charon… It's always about Charon…" Texas stated, the Director turned around and walked towards the table.

Texas's fists slowly clenched and unclenched, her shoulders straightened, her breath hitched and her eyes narrowed. The Director stopped.

Texas was always eager for a fight. Her body language just showed how eager she was to get into combat, her psyche evaluation was correct then.

"You're going to be cleared for field work soon enough, there's someone I would like you to meet." The Director said before he walked to a console and typed in a few commands.

An A.I appeared on the console and looked around before focusing on Texas who leaned forward, coiled like a snake ready to strike.

"Director?" The A.I asked before the Director turned to Texas who looked him in the eye.

"This… Is Alpha, an A.I based on my brain itself." The Director stated, Texas raised an eyebrow slightly, her interest piqued.

"Why tell me? I'm a mercenary, not a technician." Texas stated, the Director laughed in amusement and turned back to the viewport.

"I might be a lot of things, Agent Texas… A member of the council, the director of a Project for the United Nations Space Command, and a possibly a PMC commander at this point…. But I am not stupid, your smart enough to know how an A.I works… I'm telling you this because the UNSC has allowed me an A.I… Alpha, to better combat Charon Industries… I don't think I need to inform you of the fact that Charon, while being part of the UNSC, has been investigated for having links to terrorist groups and the insurrection which has been spreading?" The Director asked, Texas was silent before the man turned back to Alpha.

"I'm telling you this because your smart enough to realize you and Agent Carolina are the tip of the spear and will be going to war with Charon… And Alpha will be playing a very important in the war with them and the investigation into their group." The Director stated before Texas raised her eyebrow again.

"You want to go to war with Charon? You'd bring the entire UNSC down on you… Your either insane or you're going somewhere with this… Damn it, I don't even know which is better." Texas asked, she muttered the last part under her breath before she turned back to the door to the bridge.

"Is there anything else you wanted to tell me, or were you just planning on telling me who's teeth I'll be breaking?" Texas asked, she got no answer and turned and walked past the guards. She saw both of them move to the side before she walked through the rest of the frigate.

Nobody knew she was a member of Project Freelancer, it was starting up, but it wasn't a massive project yet. She entered the room they had set up for her.

She walked over to her bed and sat down, pulling out her datapad while looking at a suit of armor in the corner. It was a prototype that was being created for her, just like all members of Project Freelancer for the front lines.

"What the hell is that old man thinking up?" Texas muttered to herself before scrolling over her datapad.

She continued to look through the datapad. She was one of the newest recruits for the project, pulled from an infantry spot from the Helljumpers.

Little did she know what would happen on her first mission. She looked at the ceiling.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, first chapter done! I want to point out that this story is vastly different from Red vs Blue's storyline. Next chapter will be in 2 weeks or so and will introduce another main character and set up the Blood Gulch crew and the events of RVB season 1-5. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Will

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fractured State. 1100-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does. **

**(Bjorndal Cryogenic Research Facility, 2 hours before **_**The Twins**_**)**

William 'Will' Carson, wasn't a man who liked to deal with idiots. He was a mercenary, just another hired gun, one who worked for a group who was called… Space Pirates.

Both the group of mercenaries he worked for and the group of soldiers he was visiting while the Pelican landed on the landing pad.

He stepped down the ramp, a shotgun and a pair of Charon 44 Sidearm SMGs strapped to his armor while his enforcer helmeted head with a frost visor swept the platform. He also had _ricochet _forearm armor, ODST leg armor, and a _stalker_ torso armor… As the Charon employees called it.

"Ah, that shipment is finally here." Will heard from the commander of the security soldiers at the station as the man with a shotgun walked over, Will turned to look at him and crossed his arms.

"We agreed on payment before I give it to you… Control isn't paying me by the hour." Will muttered, he had a good inch or so of height over the soldier.

2 Security soldiers lifted their DMRs at Will who glared at the commander through his visor.

The soldiers looked hesitantly at their commander, as silly as the 'Space Pirates' were called, they knew Charon hired them for good reason. They were good mercs, good muscle, and if Will wanted them dead, he could and would kill them all.

"I'll wire it to you… After you get the cargo stashed away." The commander said, Will loomed over the soldier by a good inch or so.

He growled and turned back to the Pelican.

"Your unloading it then… I don't fight for your boss and my commander is going to kill me if I'm not back on time." Will stated, the Commander sighed and turned to a group of Security soldiers.

"Unload it and take it down… You better make sure nothing happens to it or you're not getting your bonus." The commander ordered, William walked while the other soldiers unloaded the weapons and food from the pelican.

He turned to look at a neighboring tower while the other soldiers marched ahead of him before he turned back and followed the 6 soldiers.

**(500 feet away)**

Tex looked through her camo as the mercenary turned back to lead the group of soldiers down the ramp.

How the hell did he see her, she knew the mercenaries Charon hired were elite, they were well trained. They were as good as the Freelancers.

"Agent Texas, have you planted the device yet?" She heard through her suit radio; she watched the Mercenary descend the ramp.

"Not yet, director. We have a Charon Mercenary onsite, elite one." Tex stated before she flipped to a lower platform and slowly snuck down, the bomb within her armor.

"One of the 'Space Pirates?' Try and subdue him, Charon mercenaries are a step above the insurrection troops… Plant that bomb and make sure it's primed to go off when we evac the other team." The Director ordered, Texas sighed and activated her camo before she was behind one of the 6 soldiers.

She wrapped her hands around his neck and squeezed.

**(With Will)**

Will waited for the soldiers to unload the cargo, he had operations Charon needed him for. He and his group might have been on Charon's payroll and part of Charon's private army…. That didn't mean either group got along well.

That was when saw a faint outline of light before one of the soldiers with him died to a knife to the chest.

He activated the thermal vison on his helmet while 2 glowing red lights on his visor lit up.

It exposed a soldier who also had a bomb on her back. He grabbed his shotgun on his back and cocked it before pointing it at the flash of light.

"Looks like we got ourselves an intruder." Will said before the flash of light turned to him, he fired and while the soldier managed to dodge it, was forced to reveal herself.

The rest of the group snapped to attention at this point while the female soldier cursed and flipped herself up.

She drew her magnum and shot a soldier with an assault rifle who fell backwards, a hole in his helmet. Will rolled for cover as another soldier attempted to shoot her with her DMR only for the enemy soldier to shoot her 3 times in the chest.

The enemy soldier vanished into the shadows.

"Flank her, cut her off!" Yelled another soldier with a magnum before he was seized by the back and thrown over the edge of the platform.

2 soldiers left besides him; he activated his thermal vison again before another soldier with a Battle Rifle was cut down with a burst of fire from the enemy soldier's own Battle Rifle.

The other soldier went to fire and nearly grazed the soldier with his magnum before he took a burst of gunfire to the head.

He collapsed into the ocean while the other soldier deactivated her active camo.

Will cracked his neck and readied his shotgun at the same time the other soldier brought up her rifle.

Will fired and the soldier flipped under the bullets before firing at Will. He moved to the side and fired, knocking the battle rifle from her hand and over the edge.

"DAMN IT!" The soldier cursed while Will rested his weapon on his shoulder.

"Agent Texas, what is your status?" Will heard and chuckled.

"A Freelancer… I was wondering when you'd all show up…" Will said, Tex reached for her magnum and Will simply readied his shotgun.

"Let's see if your worth what the Chairmen is paying to kill you… And trust me…" Will said before he rested his shotgun in his hands.

"I'm not like those soldiers you just killed." Will said before Tex fired at Will.

He activated his shield and Tex watched in shock as the bullets disintegrated against a solid shield of light.

Will charged forward while he fired at her, rolled out of the way and swung a roundhouse kick at the mercenary.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I will introduce the Blood Gulch crew soon. I do want to point out this Tex is different then the show one and the Space Pirates work for Charon during the same time the Insurrectionists do. Next chapter will show the rest of the fight between Will and Tex and will be in 2 weeks or so. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	3. The duel

**Summary/Disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Fractured State. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does. **

**(Bjorndal Cryogenic Research Facility, 2 hours before **_**The Twins**_**)**

Texas was starting to realize the Space Pirates could fight and they could fight every bit as well as a Freelancer.

Will caught another of her punches, pivoted and elbowed her in the solar plexus before tossing her to the ground.

"Your every bit as tough as the Chairmen said…. And I recognize that fighting… former navy?" He asked, cracking his neck and knuckles while Texas cracked her back.

"Marines." Texas answered while Will nodded.

"Former Helljumpers… Guess only the best soldiers go private… Truth be told, I don't give a damn about these rebels… An entire battalion of them could stack up to 4 of me… My groups only in it for the money… Me…" Will said before Texas rushed him and launched a dropkick which Will blocked, but slid back.

He was impressed, he had tried to ground himself and keep his center of gravity. He was fighting a pro.

"I'm in it to tour the galaxy, fight the good fight and a paycheck… I have ethics… They and morals don't pay the bills." Will finished before he rushed and launched a butterfly kick which Tex dodged.

Will landed in a crouch while he noticed the bomb she had planted and turned to look at Texas.

"You were planning to blow us all to hell…" Will said, he was roundhouse kicked to the ground and then backflipped to his feet.

"You talk too much." Texas said before Will nodded and drew his SMGs before firing them both. He watched Texas dodge the rush of bullets with a roll.

Texas backflipped away and rushed away as more Rebel soldiers finally arrived and chased after her while Will watched.

"Merc, Command wants a word with you." Will heard over his suit's radio as he reloaded his SMGs. He put them on his thighs and then grabbed his shotgun, pumped the handle to eject the used round and put it on his back.

"I'm on my way back…" Will said and walked back, looking at the bomb and seeing it hadn't been armed fully.

He would leave the bomb to the Security soldiers and talk to Command; he had a paycheck to get.

"Texas, huh? She sure fights like she's from there…" Will said while he walked back towards the platform to get his reward.

**(Lower levels)**

Texas clung to a support beam while the platoons of soldiers raked over the entire rig for her, she thumbed her radio for a channel not compromised by the Insurrectionists.

"Agent Texas, report." She heard from the director and she answered while waiting for the Pelican to arrive.

"The mission is a failure, sir, the entire rig is alerted to me… Requesting pickup…" Texas reported before she looked up.

"Report back to the _Invention_… What about that Mercenary you encountered on the rig?" The Director asked before she saw the Pelican pull up. She leapt into the back before the pelican shot into the sky.

"He's elite and they have equipment like we do…. Whoever Charon hired for them, their damn good…" Texas stated before she looked at the rig.

"We're have to adjust our tactics… We're have another team deal with the objective… We have another mission for you, Agent Texas… But we need a debrief on this mercenary you encountered…" The Director stated, Texas looked back at the rig which was fading into the distance.

"I'll have one ready for you when I arrive back at the _Invention_, sir." Texas stated before the doors closed over the back of the pelican which vanished into the distance.

**(With William)**

Will entered the command center of the rig and took a seat. There was no call to remove his helmet, every single merc that was employed by Charon was already in their database.

"Lieutenant Carson, your report?" He heard from an encrypted voice: Command.

"Single Freelancer, killed 6 of the security soldiers. She left an unknown device behind…" Will reported in, he heard a slight clearing of the voice.

"Were you able to learn anything about the device?" Will heard from command, he sighed and put his hands on his hips.

"No… Not really, I'm a mercenary, a hired gun… Not a bomb expert…. These Freelancers are a lot more than anything you said…. They're beyond what you've shown us…" Will stated, the Freelancers were different, they were skilled soldiers, and Will knew better then to take them lightly.

"That's why I hired mercenaries like you… I'm a business man… Not a soldier, you're my answer to the Freelancers…. I have another assignment for you and… 'XI' as the team has called your Artificial Intelligence fragment…. Don't make me regret allowing new fragments to destroy the freelancers." Command said, Will rolled his eyes under his helmet.

"Spare me the rhetoric, sir… What's the mission? I need a paycheck." Will said, not knowing the reaction he would get.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out that Will isn't better than Tex, but I want to show that the Space Pirates are Charon's answer to the Freelancers and they can handle the Freelancers, next chapter will show Mason and Tex preparing for their missions and set up the Blood Gulf chronicles. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	4. Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of the Freelancers. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does. **

**(Charron Flagship, Halberd Class Destroyer **_**Staff of Charron**_**.)**

Will slammed a fist into the punching bag as he trained aboard the flagship.

Xi recorded the exchange as he landed a right hook, then a haymaker, and a roundhouse kick before he panted.

"For someone only in this war for a paycheck, your taking this very professionally… also? Your file still states you have a desire not to retire from active duty despite a broken arm…" Xi reported as Will wiped the sweat off his head.

"The Marines kicked me out for refusing to retreat… bad orders are bad orders." Will sighed and cracked his arm.

**(**_**Mother of Invention**_**.)**

Tex dropped Wyoming to the ground with a dropkick before dodging a punch from South.

She threw the girl to the ground and punched her before dodging North's kick. Tex sent him to the floor with a roundhouse kick.

It was then the report to the bridge for a meeting message came.

Tex allowed the group to drag themselves out of the room. The director sent a wireless message for her to prepare for her mission.

**(With Will.)**

Will clenched his gloved arm before pulling on his chest plate.

"You know you're going to probably run into the armored chick again, right?" He heard and turned to see XI floating over his helmet.

The steel grey ai resembled a hooded man with snow falling around him. not even Will had seen the face of the computer program… it did nothing to dull his snark.

"Yes, I am well aware. This is the headquarters where the target is and they stole information relating to it." He pulled on his chest piece, each armored piece locking into place.

"You mean the same information they got while that girl was busy kicking your ass?" Will hummed and grabbed his sniper before putting it over his back. a metallic snap signaled it was locked into place on his armor.

Will much preferred his shotgun, which he held in his other hand... along with a rapid-fire gun… he would take his SMGs, but William wasn't a walking armory… he had a reason for alternating.

Battle rifles were good, but they were better at moderate, this was a close-long range op.

Assault rifles burned through ammo and were much like clunky smgs. Not good for a close-range brawl.

Nobody brought rockets to a battle. He was fighting highly trained soldiers, not tanks, big and clunky. Same went for laser canons like the SL.

The one gun he did wish to use in the future? A SAW, but that and the DMR would wait.

He grabbed his magnums, put them onto his hips, picked up his helmet with his free hand before putting his shotgun down.

He pulled on his helmet and hummed as the visor polarized over his eyes.

"Remind me to point out as much as I like gunmetal grey? I'm sprucing up the armor. They pay me to fight, not keep my armor in regulation." William marched out of the locker room down to the hall for the warship.

The _Staff of Charon _like all destroyers, only had 2 Pelicans… he was going with a team of 'Space Pirates', to make sure the convoy reached the city…

Will was going to take up sniper, though. he knew his skills included being up close, but he was a soldier who was very good at guns.

"Also, Xi? I'm going to shoot at the 'chick who kicked my ass.' I would like to see her dodge a bullet… second? you know why I'm doing this, I told you part of the reason back in the gym, this is my other part… because I'm paid to fight. Charon wants us to shoot some Freelancers, I shoot. It isn't like we like the 'insurrectionists.'" Will walked towards the hanger.

The 'rebels' as the freelancers called them? canon fodder, they were rude, incompetent, unprofessional, the soldiers Will worked with were many things, but they were loyal to each other like nothing else.

Will respected the black armored soldier, someone who could hold their own and gave him a fair fight was a good opponent to him… they were at least better then Felix.

"All that sob does is whine and ***** about…" He sighed and remembered something.

Felix, as a damn JOKE, had rigged his helmet so any profanity would be beeped out… the only reason Will didn't shove a combat knife through his 'boss' and then cut his throat? Because he wasn't paid to… still?

He wondered what became of the armored soldier, they'd be on the mission, and they would engage each other again. William knew it, but she didn't.

"Whoever she is? I'll kill her head on… like a soldier, a true soldier… like she deserves." Will stated.

Little did he know the next battle they had would change things entirely.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for leaving this story alone for so long, I didn't know what to do with it. I'm going to update it every other Friday or so. Next chapter is going to be next week and will show Will encountering Tex again, show off the war for the Sarcophagus and kick off Will being Tex's rival/enemy. Until then, Lighting Wolf out! **


	5. Round 2

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of the Freelancers. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does. **

**(Insurrection Building, **_**The Sarcophagus**_**.)**

Will had a perfect shot at the Pelicans, but besides the fact that a shot from his rifle wouldn't even dent the armor? He stayed his hand.

It wasn't till he noticed the Tan soldier that he aimed his sniper, locking the 14.5 by 114mm armor piercing bullet into the chamber.

"You know that your weapon is aimed at his center of mass and not his head, right?" Xi put in as Will fired, the bullet grazed the soldier and forced him to the side.

"I'm not trying to kill, Charon wants them alive like they want Space Pirates alive… damn it, I didn't incapacitate him!" Will hissed before locking the next bullet into place.

It was then he noticed a familiar sight, a glint of black in his scope.

"Hey, it's the black armored chick!" Will hummed and leaned on the rifle before deciding to not use the 3 bullets he had left… that? and because he had a good idea that he couldn't just snipe the woman like he wanted.

He also just really wanted a good fight. He drew his grappling hook leaping off the building he was on.

**(With Tex)**

Tex heard the sniper, but it took a minute for her to hear the sound of boots on metal.

"Behind you, woman." Omega hissed as Tex rolled out of the way of a diving punch before turning to see the Space Pirate from before.

"Well, that's the black armored lady all right… try not to get your ass kicked this time." Tex saw an AI fragment hover next to the soldier as Will straightened up.

"Hi, remember me?" Tex heard before swinging a punch at Tex, it was blocked as Tex deployed an elbow block for a haymaker Will threw at her ribs.

Hers punch to his chest caused him to take a step back as he batted aside one of her punches and elbowed her in the face.

"Charon must really have something worth triple if their deploying the best Freelancers…" Will blocked an axe kick and pivoted to knee Tex backwards before launching into an uppercut.

Tex slid back as she cracked her knuckles, Will swept his leg back as the two circled each other. Will went to make a right punch only to grab his magnum with his other hand and fire at Tex's head.

She backflipped into a crouch and activated her camo as Will rolled his eyes and holstered his weapon.

"You know, I heard two voices just now… you wouldn't happen to have an AI fragment, would you?" Will questioned before a punch knocked him down.

Tex struck again, crane kicking him and then roundhouse kicking the Space Pirate back. Will was glad his armor wasn't dented or such.

"Ow." Will cracked his neck and was pushed back by another uppercut which drove him to his knees.

Tex went to punch him again only for him to wrap his hand around her fist while his vision mod activated.

"Hi there." Will slowly raised himself to his feet before turning and launching into a back kick which knocked Tex to the ground.

"Your real damn good… only reason I joined this gig was to keep fighting and because of the money… I'm still not doing the murder missions the old man wants. I'm a soldier, not a monster." Will cracked his neck while he hummed.

"What mission?" Tex questioned, Will was about to answer when the device behind her beeped.

Tex went to look at the transmitter only for Will to slug her to the ground.

"I kind of expected more from the Marines considering I used to be one before going pro." Will drew his shotgun and cocked it before pointing it at the soldier.

Will was interrupted by the doors being opened and a trio of Freelancers walking out.

Will cursed and threw himself off the building with annoyance, he was winning the battle, even if it was slightly and it was ruined by reinforcements arriving.

Will deployed his grappling hook which landed him on a lower building before he put the device on his hip.

"You should know the convoy got attacked as well… Charon is getting kicked around left and right out here." Will heard from XI as he realized the code had been told to him.

That meant they wanted the 'asset', Rhee Sebiel, had the code for the asset.

"Can you hack me a motorcycle? I think I know what they're going after then…" Sam fired the last 3 bullets up and tossed his sniper to the side, he sighed sighed before he watched the building move.

The building… MOVED, with a massive crack from the sky that made it sound like a ginormous bolt of lightning came from the clouds.

"Well, either Zeus just punched the building or they have orbital support… ****." Will stepped off the building to go and see if he could find a single mongoose that would work.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Will is going to join Project Freelancer after next chapter. I do want to point out Will is equal with Tex in hand to hand… not superior. Next chapter will show the events of Spiral and the third fight Will and Tex have as enemies. Until next Sunday or so. Lighting Wolf out! **

**Ps: Things will show down after Spiral. I'm sorry for rushing them currently.**


	6. Chase

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Shadows of the Freelancers. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own RvB, Rooster Teeth does. **

**(Insurrection Building, Spiral.)**

Will managed to find a single mongoose and flipped it over till he got ready to chase down the Freelancers, he hummed while Xi filled him in.

"Charon just sent any troops still in the city after the asset… you think they care they just lost an entire building and 110 stories worth of troops?" He questioned before Will ran his hand over his shotgun on his back before preparing his magnums and cracked his knuckles before trying to rev the engine for a moment. this did nothing, but a second rev caused the engine to roar to life.

"No, they're just get more… Charon always has more." Will stated before Xi entered the machine, his chip still implanted within Will's helmet.

"You think you can keep it steady enough for me to shoot?" Will unhooked his shotgun and prepared for combat.

"Just try and get the briefcase back so they can't open it… they're sending in the big guns." Xi revved the engine as his mongoose shot towards the highway.

Will started to pop bullets into his shotgun, cocking it once it was loaded. Will hated not having packed enough ammo, but to be fair? He had prepared for a combat mission, not a siege.

The mongoose roared onto the highway, he could see the pursuit ahead… and as usual, the Freelancers were handing Charon security soldiers their spines.

They had deployed 2 Hornets… along with 2 Mongooses and 2 Warthogs all to intercept the group… and he could see the black armored Freelancer dodge a chain gun barrage from a warthog before swerving, firing and blowing up the 4 wheeler before jumping off a ramp and blowing one of the hornets out of the sky.

"Well… least she used up her rocket launcher." Xi observed as Will hummed and steadied himself.

He brought out his magnum and opened fire, considering the carnage and destruction already consuming the highway? A few more bullets wouldn't change much.

The girl whipped her head around and continued to fire on the security soldiers, a few of whom fell off, lifeless.

Will looked behind to see the soldier had also taken out the other warthog with the traffic… and that left only 2 soldiers manning the mongooses.

"I have to do everything myself… private security forces my ass…" Tex finished off the Mongooses before Will chased her closer while the duo continued their fight.

"Xi!" Will activated his Hardlight shield only for 3 of the bullets to slip past his shield and nail his leg.

"DAMN IT!" Will fired 2 more bullets before his magnum clicked empty, one missed and the other sparked off her arm.

Will grunted and grabbed another magazine while Xi swerved the ATV through traffic, Tex fired her Smg at him before speeding up.

"Can this damn thing keep up with that bike?" Will asked as he revved the engine to try and keep up with Tex's motorcycle.

"Barely… Security sent 2 of the elite team to try and get the briefcase back… think we should head for them?" Xi swerved around a semi-truck as Will struggled to try and line up a shot on Tex.

"Can this crappy Junker reach there before she does?" Will fired one round which missed at the last second as Tex moved to the side.

"Uh… not really, and Charon has pretty much lost. Response team is the only asset we have I think isn't dead… I think they have this one." Will heard from Xi as they rushed through the traffic.

"What are the options?" Will asked as he fired 3 more shots, 2 hits and a miss.

He was almost out of ammo for his pistol, which left him with his shotgun as a last weapon.

"Well, either we retreat, allow the Freelancers to have slaughtered countless soldiers in Charon's army and admit they defeated us… or we try and take that chick on…" Will fired the last four shots from his magnum before it clicked empty.

Tex dodged them, Will was left with his shotgun as he tossed his magnum behind him, his M45D ready before realizing that he'd never be able to tag her at range.

"This isn't going to be my day today, is it?" Will muttered before putting his shotgun on his back again and sighing.

Well, it was either he won, got paid which at this point was just a bonus to getting the chance to fight and such… or he failed, Charon told him he did a good job before executing him and getting someone else.

"Xi? Gun the engine, let the others focus on the briefcase… their going to get away with it anyway, might as well try and kill one." Will ordered while his AI partner gunned the engine as hard as possible.

It would be the last fight they possibly had as Freelancer and Space Pirate.

he gunned the engine as Tex started to race towards the tunnel.

**Author Notes**

**Phew, another chapter done! I'm sorry for this chapter being delayed. Next chapter is going to be in a week and will show Tex and Will's final battle as Freelancer and Space Pirate along with setting up him becoming a Freelancer. Until 2-4 weeks later. Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
